


don't take your eyes off me

by VeryImportantDemon



Series: making history [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Ice Skating, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov's Wedding, M/M, Phichit is Yuuri's best man, Phichit is also a flower boy, They are romantic saps, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, Yurio is Victor's best man, Yurio is the flower boy, everyone is happy, pair skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeryImportantDemon/pseuds/VeryImportantDemon
Summary: The sharp smell of the ice would always be one of Yuuri’s favorites. It smelled clean and pure and it always served to brighten his day. The smell meant skating, one of Yuuri’s two great loves. Today it meant skating with his other great love - Victor.“Are you ready, my love?” Victor asked. His voice was soft, his breath gentle on Yuuri’s ear.“Always, Vitya,” Yuri said, beaming up at Victor.Or: the wedding we’ve always wanted.





	don't take your eyes off me

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place roughly a year after the first installment in the series, love and tragedy (but mostly love) but can easily be read as a standalone.

The sharp smell of the ice would always be one of Yuuri’s favorites. It smelled clean and pure and it always served to brighten his day. The smell meant skating, one of Yuuri’s two great loves. Today it meant skating with his other great love - Victor.

“Are you ready, my love?” Victor asked. His voice was soft, his breath gentle on Yuuri’s ear. 

“Always, Vitya,” Yuri said, beaming up at Victor. Victor was beaming, too, squeezing Yuuri’s hand as the announcer’s voice boomed through the rink. 

“ _ Our last competitors in pair skate Grand Prix freestyle competition, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov, performing Stay Close to Me.”  _ The announcer chattered on about their short program score but Yuuri wasn’t listening. He was focused on Victor. 

Holding hands, they glided onto the ice. Victor’s purple-pink costume glittered under the lights. It was beautiful. He was beautiful. They’d done this routine countless times by this point but Yuuri was still enthralled by Victor every single time. When they reached the center, Victor turned slightly, taking Yuuri’s free hand with his own. He leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “It is my honor to skate with you,” he murmured softly. 

“I love you,” Yuuri told him. 

“I love you, too,” Victor said just before the music started. 

As the first few notes played, Yuuri rose up ever so slightly so that when Victor dipped his head, their lips met. Victor let go of Yuuri’s left hand, cupping his cheek. Their lips parted and Yuuri whispered, “Don’t take your eyes off me.” 

Victor started to skate backwards, letting go of Yuuri’s hand, the one cupping Yuuri’s cheek pulling away until the only points of contact were fingertips and then he was gliding back, reaching out for Yuuri. Yuuri was gliding backwards, too, reaching out for Victor, and the program began in earnest. 

Their dance was the most beautiful thing Yuuri had ever been a part of. There were jumps, lifts, and dips. The footwork, courtesy of Victor, was as perfect as anything he’d ever done. Yuuri thought it was more perfect, in a way, because they were doing it together. There was something unexplainably wonderful about making art with Victor. He treasured every second of it. Yuuri left like he’d lived a lifetime while the danced together by the time it started to come to an end.

He wasn’t sad, though, as he and Victor both performed a quadruple flip across the ice from each other, their movements mirror images of each other. He wasn’t sad as they landed the jump and started skating towards each other. He was crying because he was happy, so happy to face what his life was going to be from here on out. He was happier than he thought he’d ever been, skating towards Victor with open arms. 

They collided as graceful as could be, arms immediately wrapped around each other as the music crescendoed and hit its final note. Victor’s shoulders were heaving and his chest rising and falling rapidly. Yuuri was doing the same, he was sure, but he was so wrapped up in  _ Victor  _ that he scarcely noticed. They were holding each other so tightly that they were a knot of limbs, of purple, pink, and blue, meshing together so they were not two people but one. There was nowhere else Yuuri would rather be than on the ice holding Victor. 

There was cheering and applause, but that was all background noise to the music of Victor’s breathing.

Eventually they broke the hug, still connected by link hands on foreheads touching. “Are you ready for this?” Victor asked softly.

“Of course,” Yuuri said with a smile. He looked up, happy to find Phichit waiting by the side of the rink. 

“Yuuri!” he called. “Victor!” He was waving energetically to make sure they’d see him. 

Yuuri brightened, waving back. Phichit lifted a bouquet of pastel flowers, throwing them towards the pair. Victor reached out and caught the bouquet with one hand, cradling them against his chest. 

“Those were mine,” Yuuri said playfully, squeezing Victor’s hand as they skated towards the edge of the rink. This time, oddly different than usual, there were no flowers or stuffed poodles to dodge. 

“ _ Solnyshko,  _ we both know I’m the bride,” Victor said cheekily. 

Yuuri laughed, shaking his head as they climbed off the ice. Yurio was there waiting for them, dressed in his costume from the short program the previous year. 

“You finally decided what you wanted to wear,” Victor observed. 

Yurio shrugged, not quite meeting Victor’s eyes. “ _ Da, _ ” he said. “Don’t either of you go getting a big head. But it is agape. Unconditional love. Because-”

Yurio didn’t get a chance to finish because Victor had thrown his arms around the smaller Russian skater, squeezing him tightly to his chest. Yurio didn’t even pretend to be displeased or try to weasel away. He just hugged Victor back. 

“Thank you,  _ tigrenok _ ,” Yuuri could hear Victor say. 

Yuuri thought he heard Yurio say, “ _ Ya liublyoo tibya _ ,” but he couldn’t be absolutely sure. It still made Yuuri smile.

Victor and Yurio broke apart finally, leaving room for Yuuri to sidle up to the smaller Russian. He was about to pointedly ask something snarky along the lines of  _ do I get one  _ when Yurio, unprompted, hugged him. It was quick but right, the teenager wrinkling the back of Yuuri’s uniform with his fingertips. Yuuri held him back for a few brief moments before Yurio released him. Yurio’s eyes flickered up to meet Yuuri’s for a second and that sealed the interaction. There was a lot of feeling in the hug and the eye contact, feeling that there weren’t words to describe. It made him smile, too. 

Yurio shifted his attention back to Victor, saying, “Come on, old man.”

Victor smiled so brightly that he lit up the entire rink as he retook Yuuri’s hand with the one not cradling his bouquet. His smile was so infectious that it made Yuri start beaming, too. They followed Yurio over to three chairs sat next to each other, surrounded by flowers. That was where they would receive their scores.

Yuuri sat down on the right, leaving Victor in the middle and Yurio on the left. Victor didn’t let go of his hand. “Are you worried?” Yuuri asked him. 

Victor shook his head, still smiling. 

“Not at all?” Yuuri said. “This is most likely your last season. You aren’t worried about the score at all? Your last mark on the sport?” 

Victor, if possible, smiled brighter. “I have plenty of medals,” he said. “What is another one? I’m just happy I got to skate with you,  _ solnyshko _ .” 

Victor really was a romantic, Yuuri thought. It was a very nice sentiment. Before he could comment on it, Victor, his flowers in his lap, squeezed Yurio’s shoulder. “This is my last mark in the sport!” 

He would be, of course. Yakov had finally retired and Victor was now Yurio’s coach. 

“Don’t be so sentimental, old man,” Yurio said again, but he didn’t protest the hand on his shoulder. 

They didn’t have time to talk anymore because the announcer was speaking, his voice booming in the cavernous rink. He was announcing their scores and saying they had earned a total score of 237.59, 6 points past the current highest score, handing them the gold medal. 

Yuuri laughed, pulling Victor into a tight hug. A gold medal. He finally had a gold medal and it was so much sweeter because he got it with Victor at his side. “Will you kiss my medal now?” Yuuri asked, his lips close to Victor’s ear when he spoke.

“I’ll kiss whatever you want,” Victor responded. 

Yuuri, if it was possible, smiled brighter.

They broke apart, still linked by their shoulders touching.

“Alright, come on,” Yurio teased gently. “We don’t have all day for this. They are waiting on you.” 

“Let them wait,” Victor said, leaning over and kissing Yuuri, reaching up to cup his cheek with one hand. Yuuri flushed slightly but smiled as he gently pulled away.

“Come on, Vitya,” he said, rising to his feet. 

Victor cradled the bouquet of flowers in his free arm as Yurio led them to the edge of the rink so they could step back into the ice. 

“After you,” Yurio said, stepping aside.

Yuuri glances at Victor, beaming, as they stepped out onto the ice again. This was the best part of the day. 

They skated to the podium together, taking their places on the highest platform where gold medals were placed around their neck. Victor released Yuuri’s hand for the first time since they’d heard their scores to reach towards Yuuri’s chest. He picked up the medal with two fingers, smiling as lifted it to his lips. He pressed a kiss to the center of the medal, making eye contact with Yuuri the entire time. 

“I keep my promises,” he teased, “even if you haven’t kept up your end of the deal.”

“Oh?” Yuuri said. “I have a gold medal, don’t I?” 

“I said I would kiss it if you earned a gold medal,” Victor said.

“But I didn’t,” Yuuri said, understanding exactly what his fiancé was saying. “We did.” 

“Exactly,” Victor said. “Nothing is achieved alone. You taught me that.” 

Yuuri smiles softly, taking Victor’s hand and squeezing it. “I love you,” he said.

“You’re not supposed to tell me that yet,” Victor told Yuuri, bumping their shoulders together. “That’s what getting married is for.”

Yuuri was very glad their plan had worked. Getting married anywhere but the ice didn’t seem right, so here they were. Their fellow medalists had climbed off of the podium by that time and skated away, leaving just Victor and Yuuri together. 

They weren’t alone for long because two skaters emerged from the far side of the rink. They were Phichit and Yurio, with armfuls of flowers. They had asked beforehand that any flowers or tokens their fans usually threw onto the ice would be collected instead so Phichit and Yuuri could do what they were going to do now. The two younger skaters made graceful arcs as they skated towards Victor and Yuuri, scattering flowers behind them as they went. They were each left with a single flower by the time they reached the podium. Phichit climbed up on the bronze medalist side, closest to Yuuri, while Yurio took the opposite side closest to Victor. 

Yuuri turned slightly, smiling at Phichit who was smiling, too. “Thank you for doing this,” he said. 

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” Phicit said. “You’re my best friend and you’re getting married.” Phichit glanced beside them. “Eyes forward,” he said, a little teasingly. “There’s your officiant.” 

Yuuri turned back towards Victor to see Chris skating to them. He slid to a stop in front of the podium, flashing a wide grin at the pair of them. 

“I think you know what you have to do now,” Chris said. “I am only here to make things official. Victor?” 

Victor turned around, handing Phichit’s bouquet to Yurio standing behind him. He turned to face Yuuri then, taking both of the shorter man’s hands in his own. “I worked very hard with this,” he said. “My accent isn’t the best, but I want to show you this.” 

Victor took a deep breath before he started speaking. “ _ Kono otoko, watashi wa kekkon suru _ ,” he began, his eyes locked onto Yuuri’s. He’d barely finished his first line when Yuuri laughed. He couldn’t help it. They hadn’t discussed beforehand what their vows were going to be, preferring for them to be surprised by what the other was going to say. So how had Victor come up with something so similar to his own?   
  


Victor frowned slightly. “Is my pronunciation off?” he asked. 

Yuuri shook his head. “No, no, Vitya,” he said. “It’s perfect. I’m sorry, keep going.”

Victor relaxed slightly, squeezing Yuuri’s hands again. “ _ Kenkō jōtai ga nandeatte mo, watashi wa kono hito o aishimasu, kono hito o sonchō suru, kono hito o nagusameru shinu made. Chūjitsu-do no hogo watashi wa chikaimasu _ .”

“Oh, Vitya,” Yuuri said. He wanted to pull his husband close to him and kiss him on the lips for as long as he could hold out. He had learned his vows in Japanese for Yuuri to hear how much Victor loved him in his native tongue. 

“Was it good?” Victor asked. “Was I good?” Yuuri could see in Victor’s eyes that he truly hoped he’d done enough for Yuuri. Yuuri could see how much love was in his eyes. He teared up already, pulling Victor close enough to give him a tight hug. 

“It was perfect ,” Yuuri said, his voice muffled by Victor’s chest. He released slightly enough to look up at Victor, his eyes still shining. He leaned up for a kiss but was stopped by Christophe’s voice. 

“Eager, are we?” he said, chuckling softly. 

Yuuri flushed slightly, releasing his almost-husband from the hug and taking his hands again. “Sorry,” he said.

“Your turn,” Christophe teased.

Yuuri took a deep breath before meeting Victor’s eyes again. “I wanted you to hear this in Russian,” he said. “Your language.” 

Victor laughed, too, squeezing Yuuri’s hands. “You’re beautiful,” he said. 

“Thank you,” Yuuri said with a soft laugh. He swallowed again before starting to talk again. “ _ YA beru tebya v muzh'ya chtoby byt' s toboy vsegda, v bogatstve i v bednosti, v bolezni i v zdravii, v radosti i v pechali, s etogo dnya, poka smert' ne razluchit nas. _ ”

Victor’s bright blue eyes were shimmering when Yuuri was done speaking. 

“Were  _ mine  _ good?” he asked, only teasing Victor a little bit. 

“The best,” Victor said. He let go of Yuuri’s hand to touch his cheek. “I love you,  _ solynshko _ .” 

“I love you, Vitya,” Yuuri said. 

“You have your rings,  _ ja _ ?” Chris asked. “Victor first.”

Victor shifted slightly, holding out his hand. Yurio procured a gold ring and gently placed it in Victor’s palm. Victor turned back to Yuuri, sliding the ring onto his finger, his fingertips sending sparks of electricity across Yuuri’s skin wherever they met. 

“And Yuuri now,” Chris said. 

Yuuri turned to Phichit who handed him the ring, beaming, and gave him an excited thumbs-up. Yuuri smiled as he faced Yuuri again, sliding the ring onto his right hand. 

“And for the fun part,” Chris said. “I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your husband.”

Yuuri and Victor moved towards each other like they were born to be kissing. Yuuri’s hands were locked behind Victor’s neck and Victor’s hands were on Yuuri’s waist. They were pressed so close together they were more like one person than two. Victor was warm and soft and everything Yuuri had ever wanted. 

Feeling emboldened, none of the post-performance tiredness anywhere to be found, Yuuri dipped Victor just like he had once during their freestyle program, their lips parting just long enough for Victor to speak. 

“I meant it when I said I would kiss anything you wanted,” he purred. 

Yuuri laughed and kissed him again, hoping the rest of their lives would be just like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> tigrenok - tiger  
Ya liublyoo tibya - I love you  
solnyshko - sun  
Victor's vows - This man, I marry. Whatever your health, I will love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person until death. Protecting fidelity, I swear.  
Yuuri's vows - I take you as husband to be with you always, in wealth and in poverty, in illness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, from this day until death do us part.


End file.
